Enemy no more?
by heretical rebel
Summary: when a certain coincidence happened between goku and lirn, what might happen? will their rivalry turn to friendship then love? flames are accepted! maybe scifi will appear on later chapters...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own saiyuki or anything from this anime! All are from Kazuya Mineruka! Just a big fan of hers! And I just want to tell everyone that I am going to make a nickname for kougaiji and dokukakuji(is this the correct spelling of his name?)

"ne, hakkai! Are we there yet? I'm already hungry!" yelled a totally bored monkey named goku "gomen-ne but we still have to travel for 3 days to get to the next village" answered an ever-smiling hakkai "hakkai, is there anyway we could get to that village faster, I am out of cigarettes!" asked a womanizer named gojyo "uruse!" came a voice from an angry one named sanzo.

So they traveled and traveled and traveled without food for goku, without women for gojyo, without silence for sanzo, without stopping for hakkai, and without rest for hakuryuu until day 3 … when they were walking in the streets… "Yey! I can finally eat!" said goku "finally! Women!" said gojyo "yare yare desu ne" said hakkai " we should find an inn very soon, hakkai" said sanzo "why?" hakkai asked confused "you should have sensed it earlier" "I guess your right!" said hakkai, gojyo and goku at the same time… "ch" said sanzo "but when can we eat?" whined a hungry goku… but he suddenly counted "5,4,3,2…" "oie, baldy sanzo!" came lirin's voice "lirin!" said kougaiji's " lirin-sama!" yaone's and "long time no see, sanzo-ikkou!" said doku.

They run out of the village so no one will get hurt

"now will you give the sutra to us or do we have to force you?" asked kougaiji "what do you think my answer would be?" "Ooohhhhh, I know, I know!" exclaimed lirin excitedly "then guess it!" said goku "as always… DEATH!" she yelled as an answer "she got it right" said goku angrily "of course I am right! I have a brain not like you! Brainless monkey!" lirin said while laughing at goku

at this point, goku was already burning with anger he just felt a hand patted his head and it was sanzo's "calm down" he whispered "she's such a… such an… Idi-" goku was stopped by gojyo's hand covering his mouth hakkai bent down facing goku "goku, that's not way to talk about or to a princess or any kind of a girl ok?" "ok… but can I just think about it?" "hai but you have to keep your face from showing it ok?" "ok"

then goku started to think all the bad things he could think of

I have to admit that this is very short and ugly… it's just that I don't have any good ideas! I might continue this maybe next month or week? Anyway… sorry if its ugly!


	2. let the fight begin!

Disclaimer: it's my 2nd chapter now! Yey! Anyway… still not mine! And what else? …

'stupid, idiot, weird, tomboy, mean, ugly, weak, little, dumb, twit, fool!' goku thought all the bad things he could about lirin but he followed hakkai… his face was blank, he doesn't show any emotion at all! But his hands were the ones showing it… his knuckles was cracking! And believe it or not but they were also white

Gojyo notices and whispered to hakkai "I think you went too far on goku when you said it to him" "you right… I guess I did go far" he replied "um…goku? I think it would be better if you say it… you know… what's on your mind?" "thanks but I think it's better if I keep it to myself!" he said angrily "we have no time for this! Give us the sutra so we could leave!" said kou "make me!" sanzo said

Then kou grinned "then it's settled then… get ready! Sanzo-ikkou!" he came attacking sanzo when suddenly goku blocked him with his nyoibo "remember that I am your opponent " said goku with a smile "come to think of it is it's better if we fought leader to leader right, doku?" said gojyo "I didn't know you can read minds" replied doku with a laugh

"then who am I supposed to fight with?" goku asked everyone and every one pointed to lirin "who else but lirin" said gojyo "isn't our fight going to be nice?… I mean leader to leader, child to child, brothers to brother, and the polite to polite?" said doku "I think it's nice" said yaone "huh? Never!" said goku and lirin at the same time but everyone looked disappointed at them "okay if I have to!" goku and lirin said with a sigh

I skipped the fighting scene… because I know that it will be ugly and hard and mostly because I'm to LAZY to do that… anyway… go on with the reading!

And after the fight… no one won "kso! Harahetta! said goku "I'm so tired!" said lirin both sitting in the sand, "you fought well" said hakkai to yaone " so do you" she replied, "this is still not the end genjo sanzo!"said kou "whatever!" said sanzo "good plan, eh?" said doku breathing hard "I agree!" replied gojyo

Then the group of kou grouped together and kou said "we will be back! Sanzo-ikkou!" "I wonder why does kou says the same thing everytime they retreat?" asked gojyo "I guess maybe because he cannot think of anything else?" said hakkai "forget about them!" said sanzo "I cannot believe you did what you just did! Ero kappa!" "nani? Baka saru?"

so short… I know!


	3. uh oh! were in trouble

**Disclaimer: if I still have to repeat it, here goes… I still don't own saiyuki! Too bad… anyway this is my third chapter so… I don't know… I think the chapters will reach until 6… please r&r**

And so the party started to argue like always… "gokiburi!" said goku "saru!" countered gojyo "mina, were already at the inn!" said hakkai "good" said sanzo "hakkai, don't forget to ask if they have room service ok?" asked goku "hai" he replied "(1)dou itashi-mashite!" goku thank hakkai. At the register hakkai asked for 4 single-bedded rooms and a room service for room no. 3 where goku will sleep it was already noon when they in their own rooms because thet still went to the market to by foods for their trip

When they arrived at the inn hakkai called gojyo and sanzo for a group meeting, so they discussed and discussed without goku, meanwhile goku was in his room waiting for the room service he asked for hakkai…so it came and he ate leaving only the plates and the glass, he was dead bored and thought "I want to go out! It's windy… maybe I should asked the others first… or maybe I shouldn't ok I will!" so he went in room no.1 which is sanzo's to ask for permission when he arrived the room was empty he went to room no.2 which is gojyo's, then a final answer came to his mind… they were all at hakkai's room, in room no. 4! So he went there and was surprised that they didn't tell him they were having a meeting… and he just tried tom forget about it and asked sanzo "sumimasen, ne sanzo, can I go out?" then sanzo replied "yes, but returned before tomorrow" and went back to the discussion they were having

So goku went out of the inn and walk with his eyes half closed enjoying the wind move his hair across his face so he continued to follow the wind not opening his eyes and walk and walk and walk till he bumped into somebody, he suddenly opened his eyes and saw someone familiar "lirin?" he said "goku?" lirin said "gomen" he said bowing politely and continued his walk "nani?" she asked " why?" he asked "you'll just walk away just like that?" "hai, ja ne" "matte!" she ran up to him and asked "fight me!" "and if I don't?" "I will force you!" "ok, ok," and he did his fighting stance then he suddenly realized that he was… lost "(2) michi ni mayoimashita!" he said sadly he bent down almost crying "why are you here anyway?" she asked him while walking closer to him "I told you… I am lost" he answered " why did you get lost?" she asked again "well… I was walking without looking where I was going and I just came to my senses when you bumped me" he said standing up wiping his eyes "I can help you… I think" she said "and you, what are you doing here?" he asked lirin "I was just playing and then like you I ran with my eyes closed" she replied "by the way… what time is it already?" said goku lirin took out a clock like the one in the episode tomboy tomfool

"It's already 5:48 pm" she yelled nervously sweating "nani? Sanzo will kill me is I don't get back soon!" "yaone will scold me again if I come back late!" "anyway... bye lirin!" said goku running the opposite way he was facing but lirin stopped him "matte! You might get lost again" "you're right, you know what?" goku asked "what?" she asked "I think it's better if we just look for them together!" "'It's a great idea!" she said excitedly so they continued their walk in the so-called-forest

**ok chapter 4 will come soon! Hope this turn out good!**

And if you don't know the translations here are some:

(1)-you're welcome

(2)-I lost my way


	4. bigger trouble!

**Disclaimer: still don't own them! Wish I did! Please r&r!**

So... they continued their search till night, when they reached a big tree, goku sensed that something was coming from above without lirin knowing when he looked up he saw a coconut falling straight at lirin's head... "Watch out!" goku pushed lirin out of the coconut's way replacing her with himself he tried to avoid the coconut but he was to late

His ankle got hit hard which made him scream, he automatically sat on the ground, lirin didn't know what happened to him, why he pushed her or why did he screamed she only found the answer by looking at his ankle, his ankle was a combination of colors red because of the pain and black because of the bruise from the coconut, she immediately kneeled beside him asked him "why?" "I wouldn't let anyone get hurt" he answered with a twitching eyes

With the sanzo-ikkou 

"Sanzo, it's already night time and goku still hasn't come back, where is he?" asked hakkai worriedly "how should I know? I'm not him" sanzo replied "just leave him alone, he might have found some girl and went home with her!" said gojyo jokingly "bakero! That's your job!" sanzo said throwing his fan at him, a loud "itte!" was heard followed by a 10 second silence then followed by a loud laugh of 10 seconds of gojyo, hakkai and oddly, sanzo followed by hakkai's voice saying "what if gojyo is correct?" then a 5 second laugh of the 3 of them

With the kougaiji-ikkou 

"kogaiji-sama... lirin is missing!" yaone said worriedly "just let her find her way back here alone" said kou seriously "but kou" said doku who just came "Iie!"

back to the two 

"well... thanks" said lirin "don't mention it" goku said "hey goku... would you like to be my friend? Well... because we have been together since we've bumped and that was still afternoon and I kind of took a lik-" "sure!" he didn't wait for her to finish what she was trying to say because he knew what she wanted to say and didn't want to hear it from her mouth, lirin held out her hand "friends?" she asked "friends!" he assured her

Disclaimer: what's happening to me? I am dead bored (which is unusual )


End file.
